


Матершина

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Джироламо устал от того, что его любовник материться.





	Матершина

**Author's Note:**

> Это, скорее, однострочник. Точнее два однострочника

В какой-то момент Джироламо совершенно устал от того, что его любовник матерится так, что уши вянут вне зависимости от места, положения и окружения. Язычника не волновало, находится он на базарной площади или посреди святой церкви. Варвар, что с него взять? Однако на нервы это действовало знатно.

Джироламо просил его следить за языком, но Зо только отмахивался — для него сей процесс был естественен, а потому незаметен и не подвластен контролю. Решение проблемы пришло само, когда после очередного «нахер» граф заявил:

— Если ты не перестанешь материться, я буду расценивать твои слова как руководство к действию.

Возможно, Зороастр решил, что он пошутил, хотя кому как не ему знать о некоторых трудностях графа с юмором. Возможно, он даже считал, что эта угроза пуста, хотя уж кому-кому, а ему в этом сомневаться было верхом глупости. А возможно, он попросту забыл об этом, когда в раздражении бросил: 

— Ебать меня налево.

Джироламо посмотрел на него внимательно. Очень внимательно.

А после подмигнул и растянул губы в совершенно пошлой, но довольной улыбке.

***  
На самом же деле, когда граф пригрозил претворять каждую произнесённое с матом предложение в реальность, предприимчивый жулик мгновенно сориентировался и выдал всего пару слов: "Fuck Riario".


End file.
